A Christmas day to remember
by Collect Rose Petals
Summary: Just a one-shot about what Road is doing on Christmas. An early Christmas fic


A Christmas day to remember

Little Road Kamelot woke up early in the morning, her purple hair was ruffled and her violet eyes was filled with exaction. Her room was filled with Christmas decorations and there was a thick layer off snow outside.

"It's the day before Christmas!" she shouted with a large smile. She got dressed and sneaked into her grandfather's bedroom. There was a pink umbrella with a pumpkin face at the top was lying on a chair near the bed which the old man was sleeping soundly in. She darted into the room towards the umbrella and took it.

"What are -" the talking umbrella, Lero tried to shout but Road's hand covered his mouth and giggled madly as she ran down the stairs. When she removed her hand the umbrella shouted at her.

"Road-tama, what are you doing- lero!?" she let him go and he started to float. The girl pouted at him.

"Whaat? Have you forgotten that my uncle is coming over today? We have got to punish him!" she said with a sadistic smile.

"Oh, of course-lero!" the umbrella laughed.

oOOo

After three hours all her relatives had arrived, well almost everyone… Her beloved uncle would arrive in half an hour. Road waited patiently for his arrival. Lero had gone off to be with his master, her grandfather. Suddenly a tall man with top hat, suit and brown, short hair came wandering into the mansion.

"Uncle Tyki!" the little girl yelled as she dashed forward to hug him. In return he opened his arms and she squealed happily. But she couldn't keep herself not to stare at his hair…

"Hello Road, long time no see." He said with an amusing tone. When she let him go she smiled her devilish smile. Tyki Mikk shivered; this is going to be a long day he thought. He looked up and sighed. An old fat man and another man with long brown hair came dancing down the stairs. The old man had a wide grin and he also wore a top hat but his was filled with Christmas decorations. The other man had brown hair that was in a ponytail and he wore a monocle in front of his eye.

"Tyki-pon!" they both shouted in union as the fat man's belly went back and forth.

"Welcome to my home, my dear brother!" said the one with brown hair. Tyki smiled.

"Thanks Sheryl. Hi dad how's it going?"

"Good or rather splendid!" the old man said with a sweet voice. The fat man held Lero in his right hand and waved it in front of Tyki's face. "How about a tour around the house with us, Tyki-pon?"

"Yeah! Great idea, Father! And at the same time you can go and visit our other family members!" Tyki nodded and asked Road to join them. She declined and told him that she needed to do something. The girl then snatched Lero from her grandfather's grasp and stood on him. She giggled as they flew up the stairs.

The three men shrugged it off and left the empty Christmas decorated hallway.

oOOo

Tyki woke up next morning only to find a little girl with violet eyes staring at him.

"Yo, Tyki." She said as the man flew backwards only to hit his head in the wall.

"Outch! What did you do that for, Road!?" she giggled and muttered an apology. Road was already dressed in her favorite clothes, a too big shirt with the sleeves cut off, a black skirt with layering underneath it and purple and pink socks that reached her thighs. Tyki shoved her out and got dressed he wore a white suit with a red tie. Together they walked down the stairs and into the living room. All their family members were sitting around the Christmas tree and they had even sorted every Christmas presents. When Tyki opened his first gift and in it there was a rabbit made out of coal. He thought that it was the twins that had pranked him and he chuckled. In the next gift there was another thing made out of coal and so was the next and in all of the Christmas presents he had gotten. He was now irritated but he tried to keep his poker-face but it was no success. Rhode could see through his façade.

"Excuse me…" he began "but why do all of my Christmas presents contain coal?" he asked with a tint of irritation in his voice.

"But you haven't opened every gift." Road said as she handed him a present filled with dots that she had kept hidden. When he was about to open it his family moved about one meter away from him and then…

"_BOOM"_The presents had blown up right in front of his face and both his suit and his face had been ruined.

"Serves you right! I told you not to cut your long hair!" She said with a sadistic expression and giggled as she ate gingerbread. That day Tyki Mikk sure had learned his lesson and he would never, _ever!_ Cut his hair without Road's approval.

It truly was a Christmas day to remember…

oOOo

(A/N): This is my first fiction and I only wrote it because it was my homework, sorry if it sucks -_-' but anyway english is not my first language, If you feel like it you can review. ^_^ And her grandfather is the millennium Earl if you are wondering.

Take care!


End file.
